


baby, i'm down for you

by graceana



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Feminization, Jealousy ?, Lacey Panty Louis, M/M, Panty Kink ????, Smut, i now also really want louis is all these outfits, i really love writing 17 and 19 you should know this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceana/pseuds/graceana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Louis dresses up as a girl for a charity thing to raise money and Harry decides that it’s definitely a thing for him. </p><p> </p><p>  <em>“Why you smilin’ Styles,” Louis whispers. His lips smell like vanilla. Harry wonders if they taste like them too.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>“Even in heels you’re still an inch shorter than me.” He smirks against his lips.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, i'm down for you

**Author's Note:**

> okay wow so this idea came to me out of no where when i was babysitting. it was like 1 am and some anime show was on on cartoon network and for some reason when i saw a girl in a skirt i thought of this thing. its short, fluffy, and a bit smutty because of a post i saw going around on tumblr while planning this. 
> 
> i took the outfits quite seriously because i do things like that so like i made pictures and linked the actual items because they are very cute. also thank you to the wonderful bri who helped me with the outfits.
> 
> [outfit 1](http://media.tumblr.com/0b3c924dfa998eb918a5807574378bf4/tumblr_inline_mt15ryepKZ1qz4rgp.jpg)| [outfit 2](http://media.tumblr.com/63bab974f744be67ea57dd882867d62e/tumblr_inline_mt15s5RD2V1qz4rgp.jpg) |[outfit 3 ](http://media.tumblr.com/2934bfb3fea2ff4225b3a21eac298dd8/tumblr_inline_mt15sbz0Do1qz4rgp.jpg)
> 
> i edited this but like always if there are still any mistake i apologise !!! hope you enjoy ! .x 
> 
> (title from 'baby i' by ariana grande)

“Have you seen Tomlinson?”

It’s the first thing Harry hears after History the third Friday in September. He scrunches his eyebrows together and shakes his head. Louis can’t be here because he’s in university 30 minutes away. Given he doesn’t have class on Friday but still he’s not here he’s at school.

He keeps walking down the hall and hears bits and pieces of more people’s conversations dropping Louis’ name left and right like he’s still here. It’s not even like he’s left the way everyone is talking. The closer he gets to the main office he can see the large group of people gathered there, just standing like they’re waiting for something.

He stops when he sees Perrie standing over the crowd, assumingly on a chair, talking through a megaphone,“Come and sponsor last year’s striker Louis Tomlinson to raise money for kids with Cancer!” She shouts, her accent curling around her words, lilac hair framing her face pale face and huge black lined eyes.

“Our goal is to get at least £500 in the next three weeks.” She adds on the end, then steps down and is lost in the front of the crowd.

Harry pushes his way through the crowd where everyone is giggling and whispering, “I can’t believe he’s finally done it.”

He walks up to Perrie and taps her on the shoulder, “Pez what are you-.”

He stops when he sees someone move in his periphery vision, a wisp of long eyelashes and glossy pink lips. “No, he isn’t,” He says shock and surprise weaving around his words.

She nods her head and points over his shoulder.

When he turns around Zayn is pulling Louis out of the side room where they make copies. Harry’s mouth drops.

They’ve been trying to get Louis to do this for the last two years. Harry persistent and bribing him with blowies left and right but even being his god for saken boyfriend Louis _still_ would not dress as a girl to raise the money.

But now –

He’s got on a sinfully tight black skirt that curves around his hips and arse that ballerinas out the slightest bit around his thighs. His tummy is exposed, showing his bellybutton and lightly defined abs. He’s got on a Marvel Comic’s crop top that hugs the curves on his sides. His collarbones are on full display; Harry wants to bite them.

When Harry notices his shoes he laughs, just a little giggle that escapes his mouth because he’s got on high ankle boots that Harry isn’t even sure Louis can walk in but what the real surprise is, is that he’s actually got the whole ensemble done makeup (thick black eyelashes, pink highlighted cheekbones and pink sparkly lips) and his nails (fire engine red).

Harry may be drooling.

“Mhhmp.” Louis clears his throat and taps his heeled foot against the tiled school floor.

Harry and Louis have been dating since Harry’s was 15 but he still can’t get over how gorgeous Louis is with his sea blue eyes filled with waves of mischief, sharp sea-glass cheekbones, lips the color of coral on a regular day, sunkissed skin and his hair the sand swept across his forehead.

He’s breathtaking.

“Mate,” Zayn laughs, amusement visible on his face.

Harry shakes his head. “What?”

Louis rolls his eyes, even longer lashes fluttering.

“How’d they get you to finally do it?” He asks, kissing Louis’ cheek in greeting. 

“Well,” he starts, walking in a circle around Harry, one heeled foot in front of the other making his hips sway back and forth. It’s like Louis’ the shark and Harry’s his prey, “I’ve been hearing some things, like girls trying to get you now that I’m gone. So the only real way to show them who you belong to, boy or _girl,_ was to do this really.”

He says it so nonchalantly it makes Harry shiver.

Louis stops right in front of him so they’re face to face. Harry tries not to smile but his face isn’t cooperating so a sly grin etches its way across his face as his hands land on Louis’ hips.

“Why you smilin’ Styles,” Louis whispers. His lips smell like vanilla. Harry wonders if they taste like them too.

“Even in heels you’re still an inch shorter than me.” He smirks against his lips, and before Louis can retort with anything sarcastic he’s leaning in and kissing him. It’s different because his lips are sticky from the gloss but once Harry gets past that it’s just like any other kiss they’ve shared.

There’s a hallway full of groans:

“Great now that Tommo’s back Styles is gonna be tripping in the halls again.”

“No one look at Harry anymore!” That one makes Louis smirk as he goes in for another kiss.

“It’s like nothing’s even changed.” Someone says and it really is.

When they pull away Harry pecks Louis once more before Louis hooks his arm through Harry’s and starts walking him to his next class.

“Who taught you how to even walk in those?” Harry looks down incredulously at the heels, they must be at least 4 or 5 inches.

“I grew up playing dress up with 4 sisters. I was in drama for how long? And Perrie made me practice for like a week. Haz you should’ve seen me, I was walking up and down the dorm hall in these heels and people were looking at me like I was crazy.”

“Well,” Harry says pointedly.

Louis’ mouth falls open and he slaps Harry’s arm. “Just you wait Harry, just you wait,” Louis threatens.

Harry chuckles. “So how’s this thing work anyways?”

They’re stopped in front of Harry’s next class: English. He’s leaned back against the brick of the wall and Louis’ standing in front of him with a cocked hip.

“Well I come in this Friday and then the following two Friday’s dressed like a girl, basically walk around and try to get people to sponsor me for it and give it to the charity,” he deadpans.

Harry nods. “Simple enough. Are you staying here tonight?”

A brunette girl, Ally, Harry thinks her name is walks into class and smiles at him, Louis scowls and rolls his eyes, sending her a death glare that has her almost dropping her phone. Harry barks out a laugh and pulls Louis in by his hip.

“You’ve got nothing to worry about babe,” he whispers to him, kissing the shell of his ear.

“Still have to remind them your mine,” he grumbles. Harry’s chest tightens and flutters at the same time for how much he loves this boy.

Louis pulls away a little just as the bell rings. “Yeah, to answer your question I’ll be here tonight leaving early tomorrow though I have a paper to due on Tuesday so I have to work on that. Wanna do something?”

Mrs. Wilson comes out to close the door and sees them standing there, “Oh, Mr. Styles. Mr. Tomlinson, nice to see you,” she starts to question with her eyes why he’s dressed how he is but they can both tell she’s reluctant to say anything.

“It’s for a charity thing.” Louis explains.

“Oh, okay. Anyways Harry you need to come in now.” She gestures.

He nods.

Louis pecks him on the lips one last time. “I’ll text you. Probably see you throughout the day anyways. I’ve got to go to classrooms with Zayn and try to get money out of people.”

“Good luck,” Harry says and watches Louis walk done the hall with his heels clicking and hips swaying.

Mrs. Wilson clears her throat and looks at him with raised brows but a fond expression. Almost every teacher knows about Louis and Harry, they’ve all caught them snogging in the hall or the Janitor’s closet at least once.

He blushes and walks into class.

Not one girl tries to flirt with him; they don’t even look at him.

Louis would be proud of himself.

*

Half way through his Business class Harry’s phone buzzes in his pocket.

_field tonight? 9pm bring sandwiches :p_

Harry laughs to himself as Mr. Ryan goes over the Business Cycle for the 18th time.

_of course. peanut butter and banana?_

_you’re a man after my heart_

 Harry smiles.

_i think i’ve already got it_

_sap_

He can practically see Louis’ fond eye roll.

*

His second to last class is a surprise because after about 10 minutes of Mrs. Wallace explaining why phones shouldn’t be out for the umpteenth time this year there’s a knock on the door and then Louis and Zayn are walking in.

Harry visibly sits straighter in his chair, eyes growing wide with adoration.

“Mr. Malik what can I do for you,” she asks, with her Princeton voice.

“Well I was wondering if I could explain this charity thing to the students and ask if they would like to sponsor Louis.” Zayn lets the explanation roll off his tongue. He’s probably said it about 80 times today anyways.

“You have 5 minutes,” she says, and walks over to the board to start jotting down notes.

“As a lot of you probably saw, Louis here is dressed in girl clothing. He’s doing it to raise money for kids with cancer. He’s gonna be here the next two Fridays as well. The donating bin will always be in the Main Office or with Perrie or Jade. We’re trying to reach £500 so anything helps.”

As Zayn explains everything and answers any questions Louis walks around the desks with a jar that everyone sticks notes or pence in along the way. He stops at Harry’s desk expectantly waiting.

Harry rolls his eyes and takes out his wallet and drops a fiver. “Thanks babe,” Louis coos.

After Louis’ done his rounds him and Zayn leave but Louis makes sure to make a show of stopping at the door and blowing Harry a kiss causing his cheeks to blush red hot.

*

“Took ya long enough,” Louis says, half annoyed when Harry finally sits next to him on the field.

It’s the field where they first met, had their first kiss, it’s a magical field basically.

Louis’ back in his regular clothes, jeans, a sweatshirt and a beanie pulled over his head with his glasses perched on his nose.

“Sorry, Mum made me feed the cat,” Harry says, handing Louis over a sandwich from his satchel.

“Hey.” Louis moves closer so their sides are pressed together. “I missed you,” he mumbles into Harry’s neck, starts kissing up it until he’s hovering over his lips; he presses soft kisses there.  

Harry pulls away, “I missed you too.”

They just saw each other about two weeks prior but it’s still hard to not seeing each other and being so far away when during the summer they barely left each others’ sides. It’s hard to get used to it to say the least.

Harry leans back on one of his hands and stretches out his legs. It’s cold for September. Louis shivers and comes closer as they spilt a sandwich. The sky is bright with the full moon but there are wisps of clouds drifting over the light, making them seem almost translucent. The stars twinkle just like the nursery rhyme as they stare up.

After they finish the sandwich Harry pulls them down so they’re lying in the crisp grass. The smell of night and autumn mixes around them as a breeze blows by; Louis presses his body closer to Harry.

He lifts his head so his chin is resting on Harry’s chest, “You’re cute.”  

Harry laughs, “I’ve been told.”

Louis rolls his eyes, “Conceited.”

Harry pinches his side, “Kiss me.”

“So demanding,” Louis teases but he leans up so he’s hovering over his lips, his breathe comes out in little white huffs in the night air. He leans in and kisses Harry. He tastes like banana and left over lip gloss. Harry licks into his mouth and Louis pushes him deeper into the grass like maybe if he pushed them down hard enough it would swallow them so they never have to leave each other again.

He pulls away, “I love you,” he says is right against Harry’s lips.  

And it’s not like they haven’t said it before, they’ve probably said it hundreds of times, maybe thousands, who knows, but every time it still makes Harry’s chest swell with butterflies and mini fire that burns just for Louis.

“I love you too.”

*

“Your boys’ coming tomorrow,” Perrie coos the next Thursday in Photography, they’re in the dark room but the light is on because they’re just arranging the already developed photographs for their project.

“I still can’t believe you got him to put makeup _and_ nail polish on for the whole thing as well,” Harry says hanging up a picture to dry.

“He wanted to do it I swear. I think he has a kink for it? Know anything about that?” She bumps her shoulder against his shoulder and laughs.

“He’s never said.” Harry thinks back on it and yeah Louis has never said he’d _want_ to dress that way for rile Harry up? Who knows? Louis’ brain works in very strange ways.

“Well, Styles if I were you I would hop on that. Or well in that I guess.” She hurries out the door.

“I could hop on it too Perrie there’s no difference,” he mutters to himself.

*

The next morning he’s jittery.

He’s more excited than he thought he would be to see what Louis’ wearing. It’s sort of been plaguing his mind for the last 3 days.

It’s not even the fact that its girls clothes it’s the fact that its girls clothes _on Louis_ that make Harry’s insides melt and his mind go fuzzy.

“Mate, you okay?” Niall asks when they’re in History.

“What?” He mumbles around his nail bed and looks over to him, knee bouncing up and down.

Niall looks down at his knee with a raised expression as if to make his point.

“Oh, yeah. Just, Louis’ coming today.” He blushes and looks down at his paper. He picks up his pen and starts clicking it.

“You really have a thing for him dressing like that don’t you?” Niall teases.

Harry opens and closes his mouth like a fish, he’s thankfully saved when the bell rings. He’s up and out of his seat in a second and out the door in two. He can hear Niall cackling and informing Liam, who was too engrossed in actually learning _because I hate this class might as well pay attention so I don’t have to do it twice,_ about why he’s running. 

He nearly runs down the hallway and in front of the office where Perrie is saying the same thing she said last week.

Harry runs and halts when he sees Louis. He’s sort of in his regular attire but you can tell that’s its girls’ clothing and not his own.

He’s got on black skinnies that have a tear in the knee, with a charcoal grey dream catcher tank top and a hooded jean jacket pulled over it with bright blue vans. His nails match the vans, almost neon in color. His eyelashes are the same dark black like the week before but instead of pink lips, there’s just his regular shade but very shiny, like clear gloss.

He sees Perrie lean over and whisper something in Louis’ ear and then Louis is looking through the crowd before his eyes land on Harry. He smiles and beckons him over with a crooked finger.

Harry shuffles through the crowd and over to him.

“Hi darling,” he greets and kisses Louis’ glossy lips, licking it off his own when he pulls away. Strawberry.

“Babe,” He greets with a soft smile.

Harry shawls an arm over Louis’ shoulders as they walk down the hallway.

“So how much has my pretty boy raised so far?”

Louis rolls his eyes but leans closer to him. “Hmm, I think Zayn said the last time he counted we were up to about £380.”

“That’s great!!” Harry shouts and kisses Louis’ temple.

They get outside of Harry’s classroom and just like last week Harry leans against the wall and Louis stands in front of him.

“You staying this weekend?” Harry echoes himself.

Louis’ face falls and his lips jut out into a pout, “I can’t I have this thing for drama tomorrow.”

Harry shrugs with a delighted smirk on his face, “This is what I get for dating a uni boy.”

“Oh shut up,” Louis laughs, rolling his eyes but he’s wearing his own smirk across his face.

Harry pulls him into a kiss, the sweet slide of lips against lips. It’s not heated nor does it become heated it’s just comforting being so close to one another like this.

The bells rings and Mrs. Wilson is right back outside to close the door, “Mr. Styles, Mr. Tomlinson,”she chastes.

Louis grins at her as he backs away, “Sorry Mrs. Wils! Make sure my boy doesn’t get distracted.”

She shakes her head and Harry watches Louis turn around and walk down the hall, very blatantly staring at his arse and how tightly the jeans he’s wearing are clinging to his curves and thighs.

“Stop starring at my bum Harry! Get to class!” Louis yells down the hall through a laugh.

“Keep those jeans!” Harry yells back as Mrs. Wilson shoos him into the room.

He’s just sitting down when his phone buzzes. He sneaks it out and it reads:

_i will ;)_

*

Harry gets curious is the thing.

Ever since Perrie brought up the whole kink thing he’s been wondering and thinking about how maybe it _is_ a kink thing. He’s not sure about Louis but if him keeping the jeans say anything, he doesn’t know, because he’s been guilty of stealing his own sisters’ jeans so.

After he Googles about 8 different things and comes up blank he decides he should just go for it and Google women’s lingerie follows a link to _Victoria’s Secret_ looks through everything they have, looks at some other website and each time he passes something he can’t help but think _how would that look on Louis? I bet Louis would look good in that. Louis should definitely wear that._

It becomes a problem and he ends up in the shower with a hand around his cock and images of Louis in lacey panties on his brain.

So, yeah to say the least it’s _definitely_ a thing for him.

*

The last Friday that Louis’ going to be in school raising money Harry’s knees almost give out because of what he’s wearing.

He’s got on leather, fucking _leather_ shorts with little studs on the pockets, a white flowy button up top that ties around the belly and bright red heels that match his lips. His lashes are the same thick black as the previous two weeks, and this time he’s got winged eyeliner making his lashes look even longer. His cheeks are highlighted and shaded with bronzer.

He brings a manicured, gun-metal colored nails, hand up to his face and runs his thumb along his lower lip as if to fix the lipstick.

“Harry,” Liam says from where he’s stepped in front of him blocking his view from Louis.

“Huh?” He says focusing his eyes so Liam comes into clear view. His eyebrows are knitted together until a smirk makes its way onto his face.

He slings an arm over Hary’s shoulders and starts walking them towards where Louis, Zayn and Perrie are standing.

“You’re liking this a lot huh mate,” he teases.

“Shut it Li,” Harry says and pushes him right into Zayn making them both fall over with Zayn landing on top of Liam. They both scramble up and blush. Liam shoots Harry a death glare as he smirks at him in revenge.

His smirk is wiped from his face when he turns around and Louis is right in front of him, vibrant blue eyes looking at him with such intensity Harry almost loses his breathe.

“Hey babe.” Louis kisses him on the mouth in greeting.

“Hey,” Harry says breathlessly.

Louis threads his fingers through Harry’s as they start their annual walk down the hall to Mrs. Wilson’s class. Harry smirks to himself because everyone is staring at Louis and how fucking fit he looks. Harry’s chest flutters because Louis is _his._ He leans in and whispers, “You look really fit.” He unhooks their hands for a moment to snake his hand around Louis’ back and pinch at him bum, “Keep these too.” (and maybe he did it because he’s a possessive twat but no one has to know)

Harry swears Louis growls and then he’s being pushed into the Janitors’ closet that they’ve had way too many snog sessions in.

Louis smacks a kiss and a mark on Harry’s neck while he works on undoing his jeans.

“Lou, we can’t I have-“ He’s cut off when a moan rips out of him when Louis curls his hand around his cock, pumping slowly.

“Be quick love,” he whispers, then he gracefully drops to his knees and how he does it without toppling over because of theheels he has on, Harry has no idea but it shouldn’t be as hot as it is.

Louis takes him in his mouth, sucking hard at the head and when Harry looks down and sees the bright red of his lips around his cock, the fluttering of his long dark eyelashes against his high cheekbones he moans low in his throat. He quickly covers his moth with his hand and bites at the bottom on his thumb to keep himself quiet.

Louis hums when Harry scrunches a hand in his hair in grip and tries not to fuck his mouth because he’s imagined this far too many times and when he starts to think about what else he and Louis could do with Louis dressed like this he comes down Louis throat who eases him through it and swallows.

He stands up, fixes Harry’s pants and his own. Then he pulls out a little tube, looks over in the dirty mirror that’s in the closet fixes his fringe and sweeps over a new layer of red lipstick.

They sneak out of the closet just as the bell rings and Mrs. Wilson is walking out to close the door when she spots Harry and gestures for him to hurry up.

“Come over tonight,” Louis whispers then kisses his cheek.

Harry nods dazedly and makes his way to where Mrs. Wilson is standing in front of her door. She looks pointedly at his cheek and then rolls her eyes and laughs lightly.

As she walks in behind Harry he hears her mutter, “Kids.”

*

No one actually points out the red lip stain on his cheek until he has Photography with Perrie, who instantly starts cackling the moment he walks into class.

He raises his eyebrows, “What?” He drawls.

“You’ve got-” She motions to his cheek.

Just then Louis and Zayn come walking in to do their rounds and Louis lights up when their eyes lock. Mr. K lets them do their rounds before he starts class and when Louis gets to Harry he leans down and whispers, “Love the blush love.”

He gives Louis a confused look but then Perrie is shoving a little mirror at him and sure enough there’s a red lipstick kiss on his cheek from Louis kissing him earlier.

“Oh.” He blushes.

Louis clicks his way back to the front of the room and stands in front of the class in his red pumps, “I just want to thank all of you who donated. We’re gonna go count this up now and announce the total at the end of the day.” He smiles says goodbye and walks out the door Zayn saying a “Thanks again.” To everyone as he follows behind him.

Harry stares lovingly at the door with his chin in his hand.

“Wow you’ve got it bad.” Perrie laughs as she looks at him.

“You’ve got no idea,” he whispers.

*

“And here is Mr. Tomlinson with the final count of the money we’ve raised the last three weeks.” Mr. Kent says over the loud speaker.

“Hi everyone,” Louis’ voice drifts through the speaker like an angel, “I’d like to thank all of you who have donated through the last three weeks and have sponsored me. I’ve been asked a few times to do this for this charity but didn’t, but this year something changed my mind and now here we are. Our goal was £500 and I am very happy to say that we’ve raised £838 so give yourselves a round of applause.” 

Harry can hear cheers all down the hall, people yelling and whistling. He even thinks he hears a few people howling, maybe even a bull horn but that’s most likely Louis, he wouldn’t doubt it if it were.

The bell rings just as Harry’s phone buzzes:

_mum texted asked if i could pick up the twins i’ll see you later come around 7. i have a surprise for you ;)_

Harry’s stomach twists in excitement and anticipation as he picks up and his bag and hurries home.

*

_outside_

Harry texts Louis at 7:02 it’s getting darker by the hour, a few stars peaking out as the sky turns black.

_its open i’m up in my room no one’s home_

Harry smirks to himself as he walks in and locks the door behind him because he’s considerate, and maybe doesn’t want to be murdered.

He walks upstairs to Louis’ room and pushes the door open. “Lou?” He calls.

His bed is unmade, like always, the blue comforter half on and half hanging off the edge of the bed. There are a few clothes strewn across the room and a couple of uni books on Louis’ desk and one under his bed. 

“Out in a sec!” He hears Louis call from inside his closet.

Harry toes off his shoes and lays down on the bed so his legs are stretched out all the way, almost reaching the bottom. He closes his eyes and relaxes.

The closet door clicks open, the bottom of it sweeping across the carpeted floor silently. He smirks leaving his eyes closed as Louis walks over. Instead of sitting or lying next to him he gets up and straddles Harry’s hips.

Lifting his hands and placing them on Louis’ hips, he feels a silky material and furrows his brows as he opens his eyes. When he looks up and sees what Louis’ wearing he nearly moans.

He’s got on a silky bathrobe that falls very short on his thighs that’s tied around his curvy waist. Harry pulls him down so they’re chest to chest and eye level. Upon closer inspection he can see the thick layers of mascara that darken Louis’ lashes and make them likes spider’s legs fanning out. His lips are tinted pink and smell like cupcakes, but it’s not lipgloss it’s like lip balm? Harry doesn’t know he just knows that Louis really fit and he wants to kiss him all over.  

“Hi.” Louis teases right over his lips.

“Hi.” Harry smirks and runs his hands up Louis’ back feeling that the back must be cut out and covered with lace; he holds back another moan.

Louis leans in and kisses him suddenly, soft and sweet. He tastes like cupcakes and smells a little like cotton candy. Louis slides his tongue over Harry’s bottom lip and starts to lick into his mouth when he opens up. Harry bites down and nibbles at Louis’ bottom lip until he’s letting out little moans into his mouth; he starts to grind down on him in little circles making Harry buck up.

He starts to work his hands up Louis’ robe and over his arse when he feels that same lacey material that was on his back. He moans as Louis smirks into his mouth and gets off him. Harry whimpers at the loss of contact but when Louis unties the robe and drops it to the floor and Harry sees the black lace panties that have little flowers etched in the lace. Louis turns around and Harry nearly dies because they go half way up his arsecheeks with a thick band and a lace bow with white dots tied at the base of his lower back.

He turns back around and Harry sees him palming himself through the lace, bottom lip drawn between his teeth, eyelashes flickering to show his eyes that are blown like blue stars getting sucked into a black holes.

A sound that’s akin to a growl rips from Harry’s chest as he bolts up and grabs onto Louis’ hips, pulling him back onto his lap and attacking him with kisses all the way down his neck. Louis moans when Harry bites down and starts to suck a bruise onto his collarbone and starts to swivel his hips and grab at Harry’s shirt.

“Too many clothes,” he gasps when Harry starts kneading his arse, the lace material sliding with each move they make sending sparks down Louis’ spine.

Harry pulls away and quickly strips down into his little black boxers.

He pins Louis to the bed in one swift movement. “You’re so fit,” he murmurs as he places kisses all the way down Louis chest and sucks a mark right over his hipbone.

Louis moans and bucks his hips up an inch.

Harry comes to a halt at the pretty lace underwear that are in front of him because he wants to suck Louis off and maybe eat him out a little but their just so pretty and Louis looks gorgeous in them with the way they fit perfectly around his are.

“Take a picture it’ll last longer,” Louis says lamely but Harry knows he’s impatient and doesn’t like to be teased often.

He decides he’ll compromise and tugs down the lace a little just so Louis’ cock is bobbing out, hard against his belly. Harry immediately takes him down into his mouth, deep, long slides that have Louis keeling in seconds; his fingers tangling in Harry’s hair.

Harry sucks a little at the head before pumping once and then moving the lace back over his cock.

Louis looks at him with a death glare, “Why’d you stop?” He whines, incredulously.

Harry shakes his head fondly before tapping Louis’ hip silently, asking him to turn over.

When he does Harry positions him so he’s on his knees and forearms. Harry admires how the lace outlines Louis’ perfect bum, he wonders a moment before bringing a hand back and smacking it hard against one of Louis’cheeks. He hisses in pain.

Harry does it again but this time Louis’ pushing back into it. He does it one more time really hard making the skin an angry red and hot under his touch. When he moves the lace away he starts with his tongue darting in and out, making Louis push back against his face

After a while of teasing Harry slides in one finger, thrusting shallowly until Louis is whispering curses and coming, lace panties still on.

Louis falls flat on the bed and when Harry sees him lying pliant with his hair a little mused and eyes drooping does he realise how hard he is in his own pants. As if on cue Louis rolls over and pulls Harry on top of him kissing him deeply and letting him rut against his leg.

He then seems to get another idea when he stops kissing him and pulls him down so he can whisper, “Wanna ride you.”

Harry nearly comes right in his pants.

“But you just-” Harry gulps, lust pooling low in his stomach.

Louis shakes his head like they haven’t done something like this before and reluctantly sheds the undies, throwing them so they land on the floor. Harry follows and then grabs the lube from the draw. He spreads some on his fingers and starts to open Louis up with one, then two until he’s mewling with arousal and oversensitivity but when Harry asks if he’s good he pointedly looks down at his already hard cock.

Harry laughs as he slips a third finger in, scissoring until Louis is telling him he’s good and switching them so Harry’s sitting against the headboard and Louis’ sinking down onto him.

At first Harry’s mind goes blank with how good Louis feels around him but then when he starts to move and kiss up his neck, behind his ear and nibbling does Harry really just lose it letting noises slip out of his mouth.

Harry moves the slightest bit, changing the angle and Louis nearly collapses on him before starting back on the rhythm that he’d created; bouncing up and down with his lips so pink from biting them that he doesn’t even need the excuse of a lip product.

Louis starts going faster and getting a little sloppy and then he whispers “ Come on babe.” And then Harry is done, he’s thrown over the cliff and into white hot heat as he comes moaning Louis’ name.

Louis comes moments later over their bellies before sliding off Harry and snuggling up to him.

“Wow,” Harry breathes, eyes already starting to get heavy with sleep.

“Mmm,” Louis hums.

A moment passes before Louis kisses over Harry’s heart. “I think it’s fair to say next time you’re the one in the lace panties.”

Harry barks out a laugh before meeting Louis half way in a lazy kiss.

He pulls away smiling down at this beautiful boy that’s whole heartily _his_  before dropping his head back on the pillow and laughing fondly, “Whatever you say Lou.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you now want to see louis in at least one of these outfits because i was crying while writing some of this because of how badly i want it. especially him in heels. im sorry i have a problem. also if the smut was shitty i apologise i dont enjoy writing it. 
> 
> kudos and comments always appreciated! .x


End file.
